Portable electronic products such as mobile phones and tablet PCs are widely used and have become indispensable necessities for people. Electronic products such as mobile phones or tablet PCs provide people with entertainment, information and communication, etc. As the demand for the most current information, entertainment and communication increases, electronic products such as mobile phones and tablet PCs gradually become inseparable from people. However, using these electronic products such as mobile phones or tablet PCs for a long period of time may cause hand, arm, and shoulder stress, and may further cause body and muscle injury. When a user holds an electronic product such as a mobile phone or a tablet PC, the hands of the user are occupied and the user cannot simultaneously perform other tasks such as holding an umbrella, searching for wallet to make payment, etc. This leads to a lot of inconvenience and can easily cause the mobile phones or tablet PCs to drop on the ground negligently and result in damage of the electronic product.